Buon compleanno Squalo !
by BNN'SM- A
Summary: Bel et Mammon lancent les paris, Xanxus prépare un truc pas net, Levi fait la paperasse, Tsuna pleure sa moquette, Dino fugue et Yamamoto est porté disparut! Qu'est-ce que c'est c'bordel ? Rien, juste une Banane qui écrit pour l'anniv' de Squalo 3
1. Buon compleanno Squalo !

**Titre** : Buon compleanno Squalo !

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama

**Disclamer :** Tout le monde le sait, Banana-Sama rime avec Akira Amano u.u

Donc évidemment, tous les personnages m'appartiennent exclusivement (et surtout la Varia *__*)

**Résumé :** Pour l'anniv' de mon requin préféré (que je n'aime très fort même si j'ai une semaine de retard .... __''), moi, la Ô combien vénérée et adulée et magnifique et superbement modeste Banana-Sama vous fait l'honneur d'une fic ! REMERCIEZ- MOI !!!! __

**Rating :** T

**Prochaines fics à venir : **(non, ceci n'est PAS une pub !!! Non mais .... U.U)

KHR:

Vive les bugs !! (OS Yaoi en série !)

Battaglia per uno Squalo !! (XS)

Death Queen, Errore (prologue part 2)

Shaman King :

Nowhere, chapitre 2

**Note débile de début de fic de votre auteur-Banane-préférée :** Je me suis fais récemment coupée les cheveux, c'est une coupe à la garçonne avec les cheveux qui rebiquent à mort à l'arrière du crâne et quand j'arrive au lycée, une fille de ma classe me sort : « La vache !!!! T'as la même coupe que Squalo quand il avait les cheveux courts !! » Après vérification, j'me suis rendu compte que c'était le cas .... Dire que j'avais même pas remarqué ^___^''. Donc maintenant, tout le monde m'appelle Superbi, n'est-ce pas génial, people ? =3

Breeeeeeeeeef, j'arrête de vous embêtez avec mes histoires qui n'intéressent personnes (xD) et j'vous balance la fic ! ;-)

Bonne lecture people !!

* * *

Buon compleanno Squalo !

* * *

Squalo était fatigué, éreinté, crevé, exténué, explosé, HS, complètement pété lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du manoir à son retour de mission. Porte qui, pour une fois, était bien heureuse de ne pas se faire défoncer par un requin de mauvais poil justement de retour de mission, ce qui arrivait, comme par hasard, pratiquement à chaque fois que le squale revenait de mission (z'avez suivit people ?). Non pas qu'aujourd'hui le second de la Varia n'était pas de mauvais poil, mais c'était juste que, voilà, il était totalement nase. Tellement qu'il n'avait même pas le courage de démolir la porte, d'affronter Mammon, le coup astronomique des réparations, les remarques de Bel comme quoi sa prime de mission venait de s'envoler et encore moins le petit air satisfait de Xanxus. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! L'argenté jeta nonchalamment son sac de voyage dans l'entrée et ne fut pas surpris de voir le Prince assit sur les marches de l'escalier, et sa poupée attitrée (Mammon pour faire plus court) pelonnée sur ses genoux, un carnet de chèques en mains.

« - Hum .... Squalo, t'es pas en forme .... T'as même pas essayer de casser quelque chose .... » remarqua l'arcobaleno en rangeant son carnet. « Ça veux dire qu'il y aura des frais de soin ?

- Voooooi .... Ta gueule ! J'suis pété, foutez-moi la paix ....

- Ushishi ~ .... En tout cas, la princesse est rentrée juste à temps ....

- Beeeeel .... » lança la « princesse » en commençant à gravir les marches de marbre. « Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce putain de surnom et pour le reste, je t'emmerde et j'en ai rien à battre ! Maintenant, j'vais m'coucher, me faites pas chier .... »

L'épéiste gravit l'ensemble des marches le séparant du premier étage et disparut dans les couloirs de la demeure. Toujours au pied de l'édifice, Bel afficha un immense sourire tandis que sur ses genoux, le bébé gloussait.

« - Shishi ~ .... On dirait que la princesse a oubliée ....

- Il semblerait, oui .... Je pense que je vais aller faire quelques paris, ça pourrait être très .... lucratif .

- Le Prince exige un pourcentage.

- Va crever Bel ! » déclara solennellement l'illusionniste en s'envolant de son perchoir, suivit de près par une volée de couteaux.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Dans le manoir Vongola :

« - Juudaime !!! »

Tsuna rêvassait tranquillement sur son bureau de Boss, enfin tentait de piquer un roupillon sur le bureau le plus convoité de la Mafia, lorsque son bras droit eu la brillante idée de débouler en trombe dans la pièce, encore plus excité qu'à l'accoutumé. L'ébouriffé se redressa quelque peu, des fois que Reborn eu subitement l'envie d'accompagner son lieutenant pour un entrainement surprise et fixa la bombe humaine faisant des aller-retours en usant très sérieusement la moquette neuve que le neuvième du nom avait fait poser avant son départ à la retraite. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce petit vieux devait être entrain de ce la couler douce sur une plage des tropiques tandis que lui devait gérer la bande de dingues qui lui servait de famille .... C'est vrai quoi, empêcher Hibari et Mukuro de réduire le manoir en cendre parce qu'ils voyaient leur chambre respectives se trouver au même étage, s'arranger pour que Bianchi ne sorte qu'avec le visage couvert, empêcher cette dernière d'épouser Reborn (ordre du tueur à gage, sinon c'était la mort ....), faire en sorte que Ryohei ne se fasse pas sauter dessus par Lussuria et insonoriser la chambre de Gokudera et Yamamoto, bah c'était du boulot. Surtout que ces deux là avaient une libido à toute épreuve, au grand damn du jeune parrain. Se massant les tempes, le dixième du nom demanda à son gardien de la tempête de reprendre son calme et de lui expliquer se qui lui valait le fait d'avoir de profonds sillons dans sa chère moquette.

« - édevousdérangermaisjecroisquel'onaunprobleme ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à tirer du fumeur vétéré.

Poussant un profond soupir, le Juudaime fit signe à son bras droit de s'assoir et de se calmer, pour de bon cette fois, sinon un séjour chez sa sœur fera largement l'affaire. Smoking Bomb devint légèrement verdâtre et posa ses fesses sur le siège face à son Boss mais ne cessait pas pour autant de gesticuler, jouant nerveusement avec un bâton de dynamite et le châtain pria intérieurement pour que son excité de service ne le fasse pas tomber. Il pourrait dire adieu à sa moquette sinon ....

« - Bon, Gokudera-kun, maintenant que tu es un minimum calmé, expliques-moi ce qui se passe ....

- Je ... Juudaime ... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger .... Mais ... Je crois qu'on a un problème ... Pardonnez-moi encore de vous faire perdre votre temps si précieux ...

- Gokudera-kun ... Si tu n'abrège pas, tu vas me le faire perdre mon temps ...

- EXCUSEZ MOI JUUDAIME !!!

- Haaaaa ... » soupira une nouvelle fois le fraichement nouveau Boss. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est ... C'est Yamamoto ...

- Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oui, enfin .... Non ! Euh .... Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien, Juudaime .... C'est juste qu'il n'est plus au manoir ....

- Il a du aller rendre visite à son père à Namimori .... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le connais mieux que moi, il a du oublier de te prévenir. Ce genre de chose lui ressemble bien.

- Mais, Juudaime .... Yamamoto venait tout juste de renter d'une visite au Japon .... Ça ne faisait même pas trois jours qu'il était revenu ....

- Hum .... Alors il doit s'entrainer quelque part. Appelle-le sur son portable.

- Il l'a laissé dans la chambre ....

- Ok, là on a un problème. »

Le jeune parrain se leva promptement de son fauteuil et quitta son bureau, son bras droit sur les talons. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Yamamoto de partir sans prévenir (et sans portable), laissant son cher et tendre petit ami sur le banc de touche. Il devait lui être arrivé un truc ....

« - Ciaossu !! »

Tsuna se ramassa par terre après s'être prit les pieds dans l'un des luxueux tapis sur lesquels il marchait en entendant la voix de son cher professeur particulier. Il vit son jour de repos s'envoler loin, trèèèèèès loin d'ici.

« - Tsuna ! » commença le bébé à la gâchette folle. « Yamamoto n'est plus au manoir !

- Ça, je le sais déjà !

- Peut-être mais .... » continua le propriétaire de Léon en faisant une clé de bras à son élève favori et en s'installant sur son dos. « Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il a eu ton autorisation!

- Quoi ?!! Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Héhé, un bon parrain doit toujours être disponible pour ses hommes, ceci est un entrainement. Retrouve Yamamoto avant qu'il ne se fasse mettre en pièce par la Varia !!

- T' AS ENVOYÉ YAMAMOTO CHEZ LES VARIA ?!!!!

- Oui, je lui ai dit que Squalo voulait prendre sa revanche et qu'il avait ton accord pour y aller. Donc maintenant, ramène-le ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tu as le droit d'emmener qui tu le souhaite et de prendre d'assaut le manoir de Xanxus si ça te chante !

- Mais t'es malade !! J'suis pas suicidaire !!

- Ciao ciao !! »

L'arcobaleno se saisit de son caméléon, lequel se transforma en mini avion et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir en souhaitant bonne chance à l'ébouriffé, alors que ce dernier commença à geindre comme quoi il ne voulait même pas être parrain d'abord et que toute cette histoire n'était vraiment pas juste et que Gokudera se dirigea vers sa chambre en promettant à son « Juudaime !! » qu'il allait libérer Yamamoto et qu'une bonne soixantaine de kilos de dynamite devrait suffire à déloger, je cite « cette bande de trous du culs mal léchés ! »

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Manoir Cavallone :

« - Trouvez-le !! Vite !!

- Bien Monsieur !!

- Nous avons fouillé l'aile ouest, il n'y était pas !

- Rien non plus dans la partie Nord du parc !

- Continuez à chercher !! Il ne doit pas s'échapper !! »

Romario soupira. Chaque année, le même jour, c'était la même chose .... Il fallait que son Boss tente de se faire la malle, et adroit et agile comme il était, le risque d'accident était maximal ce jour-ci. L'homme de main pensait très sérieusement à ce que, l'année prochaine, il trouve un moyen de s'arranger pour que son patron bien aimé soit sous l'effet d'un somnifère très très puissant, ou alors qu'il chope une indigestion ou soit victime d'un mystérieux enlèvement.

Tout ça pour un anniversaire .... N'importe quoi ....

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Manoir de la Varia :

Squalo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, quelque peu surprit du fait de ne pas avoir croisé Lussuria et que Levi ne l'ai pas encore harcelé pour qu'il remplisse la foutu paperasse du Boss. Tiens, d'ailleurs Xanxus n'avait même pas tenté de le kidnapper pour « s'occuper de son cas » .... Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa chambre lui permit de constater qu'effectivement, aucun connard de Boss prêt à lui sauter dessus ne s'y trouvait. Trop bizarre .... Il s'approcha de son lit, vérifiant au passage qu'aucun fil n'était relié à un quelconque seau remplit d'eau qui aurait prit un malin plaisir de s'écraser sur le haut de son crâne et de le tremper jusqu'au os. Rien a signaler. Vérification des oreillers, draps et couettes .... Pas de pièges apparents. Le bretteur se laissa tomber sur son matelas, ravi de savoir qu'apparemment, la journée de se finirait pas si mal que ça et s'endormit presque aussitôt, complètement en travers de son lit et le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard :

L'argenté se retourna pour la énième fois, ne trouvant finalement plus le sommeil. C'était trop zarb' .... Pas de blagues de Bel, pas de frais de réparations de Mammon, pas de Lussuria ou de Levi pots de colle, pas de Xanxus pervers au pas possible et surtout .... pas de paperasse !! Y avait un truc qui clochait, définitivement. D'habitude, il ne passait pas plus de cinq minutes sans que quelqu'un vienne l'emmerder alors du coup, que personne de soit là, c'était carrément surnaturel !! L'épéiste se leva, bien décidé à savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ses collèges, quitte à ce qu'ils l'emmerdent de nouveau !!

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

« - Alors maintenant qu'on vous a fait le topo de la situation, la question et la suivante .... Combien vous pariez et sur quoi ?

- Euh .... Mammon-chan, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idéééééée. Tu sais, se faire de l'argent sur le dos des autres, comme ça .... C'est pas très gentil ....

- Shishi !! On est des assassins j'te rappel ! Les gentils, dans le scénar de base, c'est même pas nous !! Alors dooooonne l'argent et pari !!

- Bel, inutile de te rappeler que tu n'auras pas un pet de mon pognon ....

- M'empêche, c'est immorale !!

- Ta morale, tu te la mets là où je pense, le trav'lo ! Je parie qu'il va tout découvrir, comme chaque année et que le Bossu ne va pas être content ....

- Leviiiiiiii-chan !!!

- Bien, bien .... Et tu mets combien ? »

Mammon, Bel, Lussuria et Levi s'étaient installés dans le salon au tour de la table base, l'arcobaleno ayant décidé de mettre en pratique son histoire de paris lucratif et notait tout les pronostiques sur un petit carnet où l'on pouvait lire « _la princesse se retrouvera en robe avant la fin de la soirée _» suivit d'un « _destruction totale du Manoir à coup de boite-arme-requin-géant-au-proprio-furieux_ » ainsi que d'un «_ je vais me faire un paquet de fric !_ » et d'un « _on va tous mourir !!_ » aux quels s'ajoutait maintenant l'avis du porteur de parapluie.

« - C'est noté Levi. » déclara le bébé en rangeant son carnet. « Tu ne veux toujours pas tenter ta chance, Lussuria ?

- Naaaaaaaaan !! Pas question !! Si le Bossu et Squ'-chan s'en aperçoivent, on est tous morts ! J'préfère éviter !

- Tant pis .... Ça fera plus d'argent pour moi ....

- Et mon pourcentage ? Shishi ~ ~

- Dans tes rêves seulement. »

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Dino sourit. Il avait réussi. Il s'était barré de son manoir hyper-protégé-gardé-sécurisé sans qu'aucun de ses hommes ne s'en rendent compte ! Il avait bien fait de partir la veille .... Bon d'accord, il avait faillit se faire écraser douze fois, un train avait manqué de le réduire en pâté pour chat lorsqu'il avait voulut traverser une voie de chemin de fer, il s'était fait agresser par trois grand-mères en demandant son chemin, il était tombé dans une bouche d'égout ouverte, un convoi exceptionnel avait roulé dans une flaque alors qu'il était juste à côté et il ne comptait plus le nombre de chutes pour cause de trottoirs mal enjambés et autres tentatives d'esquive d'obstacle en tout genre (crottes de chien, sol défoncé, alcoolos endormis par terre, ect ...). Maintenant, direction le Manoir de la Varia !!

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Tsunayoshi soupira. Il allait se faire massacrer, mettre en pièce, explosé. Tout sûr, obligé .... L'opération « Récupération-à-l'extrême-de-Takeshi-parce-qu'aujourd'hui-c'est-Sushi !! » commençait bien mal. Le decimo avait d'abord pensé à n'emmener que Gokudera, sachant que son bras droit ne se tiendrait pas tranquille s'il n'était pas dans la zone. Puis par un concours de circonstance, Lambo et Ryohei s'étaient invités (d'où le nom de l'opération ....) parce qu'ils cherchaient Yamamoto pour avoir la carte des sushi de ce midi pour l'un et l'autre parce qu'il voulait aller au parc d'attraction et que Smoking Bomb l'avait gentiment foutu dehors à grande dose de coups de pied dans les fesses. Par la suite, Mukuro et Hibari, l'un occupé à détruire la chambre de l'autre, s'étaient joins au groupe afin de prouver qui était le plus digne de sortir avec le Boss. Bianchi avait fini par ramener sa fraise en prétextant qu'elle voulait prendre l'air de toute façon, alors autant y aller avec Hayato (qui eu d'ailleurs un malaise), en trainant I-Pin avec, laquelle avait prit dix ans de plus et soutenait que la Varia avait commandé un bol de ramen et qu'il fallait qu'elle le livre le plus vite possible.

Donc, Tsuna poussa un long et profond soupir en arrivant devant le Manoir de l'équipe d'assassinat la plus dangereuse et performante de l'histoire de la Mafia. Le pire c'était que Xanxus (ou Bel, on ne saurait dire) l'avait fait écrire sur un panneau juste à côté de :« _zone indépendante à ce déchet de dixième du nom_ » (que Gokudera réduisit à un paquet de cendre en moins de deux secondes à coup de dynamite), d'un second, représentant une caricature de Yamamoto pendu au bout d'une corde avec, marqué en lettres majuscules : «_ BASE BALL INTERDIT – SI LE KATANA GOZO SE POINTE, JE LE BUTE !! Superbi_ » (qui se retrouva dans le même état que le premier) et d'un troisième où l'on pouvait lire : « _Shishi ~ ~ Tu sais pas dessiner, princesse_ », un « _TA GUEULE PETIT CON !!_ », ainsi que, écrit en rose bonbon, un : «_ Minaaaaa, c'est mimi ce petit panneau mais ça manque de rose ! _» lequel était suivit d'un : « _Le BOSSU vous fait savoir qu'il va faire arracher ''cette putain de pancarte de merde'' (c'est pas moi, c'est le BOSSU qui dit) Levi-a-than_ », le tout étant recouvert d'une immense croix rouge avec l'inscription « _déchets_ » marquée dans un coin.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

« - Minaaaaa ! C'est quoi cette détonnatiooooooon ?

- M'en fout, j'compte mon fric moi !

- Le Prince à une soudaine envie de compote à la banane ~ ~

- Umf ... Vachement serviables ! Levi-chan, tu vas voooooir ? Moi j'peux pas, je me fais une manucure des doigts de pieds !

- Lève ton cul ! Je fais de la paperasse pour le Bossu !!

- Shishi ~ ~ Évite de dire ça comme si tu parlais du plus grand des honneurs.

- C'est un honneur !! Ça prouve que le Bossu a une entière confiance en moi et mes capacités !

- Ça prouve surtout que ce n'est pas la princesse qui se ramasse la corvée ~ ~ »

La majeure partie de l'équipe d'assassinat la plus dangereuse et performante de l'histoire de la Mafia ne prêta donc pas plus d'attention que cela au fait que leur pancarte-panneau-à-insultes venaient d'exploser et ne remarqua donc pas que le parrain et les gardiens de la plus puissante famille mafieuse venaient de s'inviter dans leur territoire, leur faisant ainsi croire à une infiltration « discrète ».

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Le grand et sublimissime Bisho qu'est Superbi Squalo ( **SBAAAAF** !! X__x // Gomen' People ! Mon côté groupie est de plus en plus dérangé ce temps-ci, la preuve, il fait des rimes -____-''). Superbi Squalo, donc, à la recherche de ses collèges pour comprendre pourquoi ils ne l'emmerdaient pas aujourd'hui, manqua de s'étaler sur le tapis du couloir lorsqu'il entendit une détonation du tonnerre provenant de l'entrée de la demeure. Après un « VOOOOOOOOOOOOI !! » des plus rugissant, bruyant, exploseur de tympans ('fin bref, un VOOOOOOOOOOOOI !! à la Squ' quoi ), l'épéiste retourna sur ses pas, fit un crochet par sa chambre, y ramassa son arme et prit la direction du parc par le chemin le plus rapide, à savoir la première fenêtre qu'il trouvera, ouverte ou non, au rez-de-chaussé ou non.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Xanxus, dans la grande salle de réception, pistolets dégainés et regard meurtrier, supervisait les ''préparatifs'' de la soirée à coup de « Bougez-vous le cul, bande de déchets », de « z'allez mourir dans la seconde, bande de déchets » et autres « Rapportez-moi un bifteck et mon bourbon, bande de déchets », enfin pour faire court, à coup de toutes les phrases possibles et imaginables contenant les mots « bande de déchets » qu'il soit humainement faisable de sortir lorsqu'il entendit une violente détonation (Gokudera faisant exploser les pancartes qu'il comptait réduire à néant) et se dirigea vers l'équipe responsable des feux d'artifices, bien décider à leur exploser la gueule pour avoir tout fait péter avant la nuit. Bande de déchets ....

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Dino Cavalonne, dixième parrain de la famille Cavalonne, grand chef respecté de ses hommes et ancien disciple de Reborn, le plus tortionnaire des profs particuliers, s'effondra au sol, victime de la huitième grand-mère massacreuse de blonds-pas-doués-ayant-perdu-leur-chemin et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Voilà une journée et demi qu'il trainait dehors, qu'il n'avait pas mangé ni dormi, il était sans ses hommes, violenté par les vieilles dames et perdu. Il devait être l'être le plus pathétique sur cette Terre, ou alors Dieu ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir aujourd'hui. Il songea à se laisser dépérir là, sur ce minable trottoirs, à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Romario que de fuguer comme un vulgaire gamin boutonneux, lorsque deux paires de chaussures s'arrêtèrent face à lui.

« - Regarde ! C'est Dino-Nii !!! »

Le susnommé leva immédiatement les yeux, reconnaissant la voix légère et gaie du petit prince des classement, accompagné de .... (tiens tiens tiens , surprise !!! MEUHAHA !!!) Yamamoto. (Oh My God, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore pondue celle-là ? )

« - Haha ! C'est vrai ! C'est le grand frère de Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est un nouveau jeu ? » ( tête supposée : 8D moi gogole !!. Yamamoto, je t'aime, t'es vraiment trop con . // Pas taper, les fans !! xD)

Dino se releva prestement, tellement d'ailleurs qu'il se prit les pieds dans l'une des ''imperfections du sol'' et retourna à raz les pâquerettes dans la seconde.

« - Dino-Nii !!! Ça va ?!

- Oui, oui Fûta, ça va. Qu'est-ce que je suis content de vous voiiiiiiir !! » s'écria le cheval ailé en serrant le jeune châtain dans ses bras. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et bien, Takeshi-Nii à quelque chose à faire chez la Varia et mon classement m'a dit que c'était ici qu'on trouvait les meilleures glaces au chocolat double caramel à la pistache de toute l'Italie !! Même que Takeshi-Nii m'en à acheter une !

- T'es trop meuuuuuuuugnon Fûta !! » fit le Cavalonne en manquant d'étouffer le mignon petit garçon. « C'est vrai que tu vas au Manoir des Varia Yamamoto ?

- Vouaip, j'ai-

- EMMÈNES-MOIIIIIIII !!! J' SUIS PERDUUUUUUUU !!!

- Euh .... Okay. »

Et c'est ainsi que Dino ne se perdit pas, et que les lecteurs comprirent que Tsuna était partit assiéger la bande de Xanxus pour sauver .... personne .... Amen U__U

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Tsuna fixait la porte du grand Manoir d'un air très très trèèèèèèèèèèèès perplexe. Derrière lui, ses gardiens du nuage et du brouillard se battaient comme des chiffonniers sous le motif : « Espèce d'ananas transgénique, qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être plus près de Tsunayoshi que moi ?!! Je vais te mordre à mort !! // Kufufu ~ ~ Essaye pour voir, petite alouette ! Et de toute façon, tout le monde sait que c'est MOI que Tsunayoshi-kun préfère !! ». Gokudera essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer, mais à bout de patience (Goku, patient ? O.O C'est bien une fiction xD) à force de se prendre des tridents et tonfas en pleine poire décida d'utiliser une partie de ses soixante kilos d'explosifs pour mettre un terme à ce conflit interne, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'avoir la colère des deux autres sur le dos et en pleine tronche. Ryohei ne mit pas longtemps avant de sauter dans cette bataille extrême, suivit par Bianchi qui dans un élan de fraternité prit le parti de son frangin, lequel perdit conscience en l'apercevant, tombant sur le boxeur qui s'étala sur Lambo, lequel sortit son bazooka des dix ans et appuya sur la détente, frappant simultanément les gardiens du soleil et de la foudre. Une fois la fumée disparue, le Lambo du futur se retrouva en serviette de bain, plein de mousse sur les cheveux et sortit d'un air non surprit « Mince, moi qui voulait prendre ma douche mensuelle .... B'jour jeune Vongola ! ^____^ ». Le grand-frère de dix ans plus tard apparut lui en chemise débraillée, une haleine d'alcool et une perruque rose fluo flanquée de travers sur la tête, se demandant fortement ce qu'il fichait là. De leur côté, Mukuro et Hibari furent rapidement calmés (et à deux doigts de la crise digestive) à coup de poison cooking que l'utilisatrice leur avait envoyé en plein visage avant d'aller secouer un Hayato prit de crampes d'estomac atroces. C'est ce moment que choisit Sasagawa Ryohei pour comprendre où il se trouvait et à quelle époque. Il se redressa vivement et fonça vers le dixième parrain Vongola.

« - SAWADA !! FAUT PAS RESTER LÀ !!! À L'EXTRÊME !! FAUT VRAIMENT VRAIMENT PAS !!!

- Onii-san ?! Pourquoi ? Faut qu'on sauve Yamamoto !!

- MAIS IL EST MÊME PAS-

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOI !!! »

À cet instant très précis, un certain lieutenant de la Varia trouva la première fenêtre sur sa route, laquelle n'étant pas ouverte et ne se trouvant pas au rez-de-chaussé non plus. Ce qui donna, du point de vu de Tsuna, une barbie monstre sautant du deuxième étage avec un tête qui faisait franchement peur et du côté du boxeur, ça donnait plutôt la vision d'un supérieur hiérarchique de dix ans plus jeune, vachement en pétard et qui allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il rentrerait dans son présent d'ici cinq minutes. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'un Squalo pas content du tout venait de sauter de la baie vitrée du deuxième étage et atterrit avec une classe sans nom devant un Tsunayoshi Sawada ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

« - TROP TAAAAAAARD !!! À L'EXTRÊME !! C'EST EXTRÊMEMENT TROP TARD !!

- VOOOOOOOOOI !!! VOUS AVEZ APPROXIMATIVEMENT TROIS SECONDES POUR M' EXPLIQUER CE QU' IL SE PASSE ICI AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS RÉDUISE EN CHARPIE !!!!

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !!! » fut la seule explication que le dixième du nom fut capable de fournir avant de s'effondrer comme une masse.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

« - Y A DU BEAU MEC DANS LA ZOOOOOOONE !!! » s'écria Lussuria en s'éjectant littéralement de son siège et faisant fit de sa manucure pédestre avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche (vouaip, dans la Varia, ils z'aiment pas passer par les portes xD), n'écoutant que son radar à beau-mecs-bien-foutus.

« - L'a pété un boulon ?

- Shishi ~ ~ M'en fout ! L'auteur a décrété qu'on était tous barges dans c'te fic de toute façon ~ ~

- Trois-cent-quatre-vingt-douze billets de cinq cent, trois-cent-quatre-vingt-treize billets de cinq cent. Moi, je m'en contre fiche, du moment que je ne paie pas les réparations .... Trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze billets de cinq cent ....

- Shishi ~ ~ Le Prince va voir s'il va se péter un truc ou se prendre un rateau.

- Bel, rends-moi mon fric ! Il me manque un billet !!

- C'est pas moi ! Shishishi ~ ~

- Te fout pas de ma tronche Bel, sinon ça va chier !! REND MOI MON BILLET !!

- Achètes-moi de la compote alors ! À la banane ! La dernière fois le Prince en a eu à la pomme et il n'a pas aimé ! Cette fois, le Prince en veut à la banane ! Comprit ?

- BEEEEEEEL !! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !! PRESTO !!

- La compote royale d'abord !! »

Et Prince the Ripper partit en courant vers la fenêtre la plus loin de l'illusionniste, lequel se préparait déjà à lui envoyer du lourd, du très très lourd même, avant d'emprunter lui aussi une fenêtre pour se lancer à la poursuite du voleur. Quand à Levi, il continuait sa paperasse en sifflotant allègrement.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

L'explosion précédemment ressentie par le Boss le plus tyrannique de la Varia ne venait pas, comme il l'avait premièrement pensé, de l'équipe en charge des feux d'artifices. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ces déchets étant incapables de lui fournir une explication logique à cette détonation soudaine avaient vus leurs portraits refaits intégralement à coups de poings plein de flammes de la fureur. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de mèches à présent allumées et crépitant joyeusement. Ouuups, Xanxus a merdé .... (c'est rare People ! Profitez-en !! )

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Superbi soupira, décidément profondément blasé. Le gamin qui avait battu son Boss (il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait d'ailleurs, son patron, pour perdre face à une nouille pareille ....) venait de s'écrouler sur les marches après un couinement digne des jouets pour chiens (qu'est-ce qu'il disait, une nouille ! U__U). À côté, se morfondant en excuses et quelques années en plus, l'autre tarte qui avait battu Lussuria (chose moins étonnante que la défaite de son Boss ....) tentait d'expliquer la situation mais les seuls mots compréhensibles étaient « À L' EXTRÊME !!! », « DÉSOLÉ À L' EXTRÊME !!! » et « MON COMMANDANT !! ». Ladite situation étant : le Boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse au monde évanouit dans l'escalier d'entrée de l'équipe d'assassinat rattachée à ladite famille, les gardiens du brouillard et du nuage entrain d'agoniser à moins de trois mètres de leur patron, un bras droit (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) avec la bave aux lèvres et une sœur qui le secouait comme un maracass sans oublier un mec à moitié à poil entrain de bouffer un bol de ramen entrain de refroidir (I-Pin ayant retrouvé son âge normal et ayant foutu le camp par la même occasion, laissant le bol où il était jusqu'à ce que Lambo décide d'y gouter). Et encore, là, il aurait pû croire à une coïncidence monstrueuse si seulement le punk lui servant de collège n'avait pas sauté du premier étage pour se jeter sur le gardien du soleil Vongola, que Bel n'était pas arrivé en courant par l'arrière cour, un arcobaleno à l'aura meurtrière accompagné d'une bande de rats transgéniques à ses trousses et qu'une immense explosion n'eut lieu, s'accompagnant d'une multitude de feux d'artifices et d'une forte odeur de brulé, suivit d'un Xanxus carbonisé (d'où l'odeur) et furieux, toutes armes dehors, fonçant sur lui en hurlant qu'il allait payer pour tout ça. MAIS PAYER POUR QUOI BORDEL ?!!

Et là, Squalo regretta de ne pas s'être recouché en profitant d'une paix apparente.

« - SQUAAAAAAALOOOOOOO !!! » hurla une tête blonde arrivant à grande vitesse.

Oui, définitivement, Squalo aurait dû rester couché.

La tête blonde arrivant à grande vitesse se prit les pieds dans les tonfas de son ancien élèves, se rattrapa de justesse pour finalement trébucher sur un trident malencontreusement posé en plein sur sa route et se prit la gamelle du siècle en arrivant à hauteur de son ami d'enfance, qui dans un soucis de ne pas finir trop amoché se décala d'un pas, laissant au Cavalonne les joies d'une rencontre forcé avec les pierres des marches. Qui n'eut pas lieu. Le hasard (ou plutôt l'esprit tordu de l'auteur) fit que, pile à ce moment là, le raid aérien d'un certain Boss furax, dont le but premier était de foncer sur son second, se retrouva à passer sur ce pauvre Dino, lequel devint un passager de Xanxus-Airligne. De plus, comme l'auteur est vachement vicieuse, enfin que le hasard et vachement vicieux, celui-ci fit en sorte que, par une totale coïncidence, un arbre se trouva sur la trajectoire de nos deux hommes volant, ces derniers finissant, pour le blond, en plein dans le tronc et pour le brun, en plein dans les branches.

Et le sujet initial du raid pensa à très sérieusement se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« - Hahaha !! Hé bien, on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien par ici ! 8D »

Alors que l'épéiste s'apprêta à mettre son projet de fracassage de crâne sur surface dure, Yamamoto, précédé de Fûta, eu la brillante idée de faire son apparition, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller son Boss/pote et la bombe humaine lui servant de petit ami. Le premier se releva en quatrième vitesse et alla se réfugier derrière le prince des classements tandis que le second manqua d'assommer sa sœur en se relevant.

« - YAMAMOTO !!! MAIS T' ÉTAIS OU BORDEL DE MERDE !!? »

Excellente question.

« - Haha !! Désolé mais le bébé m'a prévenu que Squalo voulait une revanche et que Tsuna était d'accord pour que j'y aille. Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors je suis passé en ville pour lui acheté un truc, là bas j'ai rencontré Fûta et je lui ai acheté une glace parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie et ensuite on est tombé sur Dino qui s'était perdu et qui voulait lui aussi venir pour l'anniversaire de Squalo, donc voilà, je suis un peu en retard ! »

Silence de mort. Même le bovin a arrêté ses bruits dégueux avec ses nouilles.

Alors tout ça, c'était parce que le bébé s'était foutu de la gueule de son élève, avait manipulé l'autre attardé du base ball, que Bel avait encore fait le con, que le radar de Lussuria avait enfin marché et que le Boss avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire .... Résumons tout cela rapidement : toutes ces coïncidences avaient eu lieu le même jour, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Squalo.

Le mur devint soudain trèèèèèèèèèèèès attirant .... Mais s'était sans compter sur la mauvaise foie de Yamamoto qui s'empressa d'apporter son présent à son mentor. Bah, au point ou il était .... L'intéressé lui arracha le paquet des mains et déchira l'embalage avant de se stopper net.

« - Vooooi .... Yamamoto Takeshi .... JE VAIS TE BUTER !!! »

Yamamoto blêmit soudainement lorsqu'un requin furieux se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à le réduire en pièce et détala au quart de tour, faisant tomber son épée au sol dans la précipitation. Gokudera laissa passer un blanc mais reconnecta rapidement ses quelques neurones en état de marche et se lança à la poursuite de son amant et son futur assassin, balançant sa soixantaine de kilos d'explosifs dans la direction du squale fou furieux. Dino se releva péniblement et s'approcha du cadeau offert par Takeshi et blêmit à son tour. Naaaaaan .... Il avait pas osé .... Xanxus arriva à sa hauteur, les cheveux plus en pagaille qu'à l'accoutumé et plein de feuille dans le but premier de réduire le Cavalonne à l'état de cadavre brûlant mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit à son tour ledit cadeau et en vint à la conclusion suivante : Yamamoto Takeshi allait mourir.

Dans le reste de paquet cadeau; une peluche de requin rose.

* * *

ZEEEEEEE END !!!

8D

Mouhaha !! J'me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire celle là xD

Même si je suis en retard d'une bonne semaine ....

Bon aller, bye bi~ People !!

J'espère que vous avez aimé !!

En attendant la prochaine, voici l'épilogue et le truc/machin/chose immonde qui sert de chapitre bonus !!

* * *

Épilogue :

* Tsuna retomba dans les pommes lorsque Yamamoto se lança dans ses explications, se disant que sa dernière heure était venue

* Fûta décréta qu'au classement des anniversaires les plus pourrit de Squalo, celui de cette année arrivait en première position

* Yamamoto passa un mois et demi à l'hosto, après le passage d'un requin furax aidé d'une soixantaine de kilos de dynamites.

* Gokudera, lui, passa ce mois et demi à reboucher le trou béant qu'il avait créé dans le parce de la Varia.

* Bel mit un sacré moment à semer un Mammon pas content du tout, et encore, il s'était planqué dans le trou de Smoking Boom et avait du monter dans un arbre et y camper pour la nuit. Tout ça pour une compote ....

* Dino mit une semaine pour rentré chez lui, vu qu'il a essayé d'y arrivé seul et à pied.

* Lussuria a couru après Ryohei pendant trois heures durant sans jamais réussi à l'attraper et dû renoncer à continuer pour cause d'ongle arraché au gros orteil droit.

* Le Ryohei du futur se fit massacré par son commandant en chef pour ne pas avoir tenté d'évité le plus catastrophique des anniversaires de ce dernier et dû nettoyer tout le parquet du Manoir à l'aide d'une brosse à dent.

* Levi disparut sous la pile de dossier et n'en ressortit que lorsque la femme de ménage nettoya le salon

* Et enfin, Squalo, après avoir courut derrière Yamamoto pendant deux jours entier, était finalement rentré au Manoir, complètement pété, mais content d'avoir pu massacrer ce petit con de base baller et n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose : DORMIR. C'était sans compté sur un Xanxus bourré et sevré de sexe depuis son départ en mission qui déclara avec un regard noir et légèrement nauséeux : « dans ma chambre, 'spèce de déchets !! »


	2. Bonus

hum .... un petit bonus pour vous people ! xD

* * *

**Lorsque les perso échappent au contrôle d'une Banane :**

**

* * *

  
**

Banana : Z'aaaaaaaaai FINIIIIII !!! 8D

Xanxus : Oy déchet, l'anniversaire de l'autre déchet, c'était la s'maine dernière ! Tu t'es légèrement foutu d'ma gueule là !! è__é

Banana: O___O'' Gloups, gomen'. Mais tu me connais, je suis une incorrigible faignasse ^-^''

Xanxus : _*regard prometteur de mort douloureuse *_

Banana : Hiiiiiiiik !! O______O''

Bel : Shishi ! On va avoir de la banane flambée pour diner ~ ~

Mammon : Allez-y patron, elle nous a même pas payé pour notre participation !

Levi : Le Bossu a toujours raison, pas besoin que tu lui donne ton accord !

Mammon : Beeeeel ....

Bel : Shishi ~ ~ Okay _* __sort les couteaux__ *_ Parle lui autrement où je te transforme en cactus-parapluie-électrique et je te branche sur le secteur !

Levi : Essaye pour voir _* __dégaine un parapluie__ *_ (ça fait d'jà moins classe que les couteaux mais bon .... ___'')

Lussuria : Ma ma !! Mina, ne vous battez pas !! Et patron adoré, ne massacre pas l'auteur ! Pleeeease !!

Xanxus : _* déclic des pistolets et regard meurtrier *_ Bande de déchets, si vous ne la fermez pas dans la seconde, j'vous descend tous ! PIGE ?!! è___é

Tous (Banana, y comprit) : A vos ordres, chef !! _* position de garde à vous *_

Xanxus : TOI !! _*pointe Banana *_ Tu vas payer pour ton retard, déchet !!

Banana : O_____O'' J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolééééééééééée !! T_T

Xanxus : Crève !!

Squalo : _*défonce la porte, qui tombe sur une pauvre banane se trouvant derrière *_ VOOOOOOOOOI !!! C'est pas bientôt fini c'bordel !! Y en a qui veulent dormir j'vous signal !!

Banana : _* sous la porte, pouce levé *_ Merci Squ' ! Tu m'sauve la viiiiiie !!

Squalo : _*saute sadiquement sur la porte *_ Ta gueule toi !!! C'est le vide inter-sidéral qui te sert de cerveau qui a pondu une connerie pareille dans le seul but de m'empêcher de roupiller tranquille !!!

Banana : Ravie d'être reconnue à ma juste valeur .... Moi aussi je t'aime Squ' !

Squalo : _* saute rageusement sur la porte *_ Alors abrège et laisse moi me reposer !!! Et au passage, NE FÊTE PLUS JAMAIS MON ANNIVERSAIRE !!! COMPRIS !!

Banana : Reçut ... cinq .... sur cinq .... Arrête de sauter sur la porte maintenant, steuplé T__T

Bel : Shishi ~ ~ Nan, continue princesse, on aura peut-être de la compote comme ça !! *ç*

Mammon : Gratuite en plus .... Au fait, Bel ... Mon blé ....

Squalo : VOOOOOOOOOI !! Vos gueules !! J'vais prendre du repos maintenant, j'suis complètement pété moi .... -___-''

Banana : _* toujours sous la porte *_ Et moi, j'devrais dire quoi ? T_T

Xanxus : Oy, déchet, t'as dis que tu voulais te reposer, nan ?

Squalo : Voui, Ô grand et puissant Boss !! *_ sourire de faux-cul *_ MAIS ÉVIDEMENT QUE J' VEUX ROUPILLER PUTAIN !!!

Xanxus : _* charge les deux pistolets * _Je t'offre le repos éternel avec une banane si tu n'es pas dans ma chambre dans cinq minutes ....

Squalo : O_____O'' NAN !! PAS ENCORE !! _*retourne sauter sur la porte aplatisseur de Banane *_ Mais c'est toi qui écris tout ce bordel, fait quelque chose !!

Banana : Peux pas .... Si tu lis bien ici c'est la rubrique « lorsque les perso échappent au contrôle d'une Banane ». Je contrôle plus rien du touuuuuuut !! T__T

Squalo : Très bien, plan B _*ramasse la banane *_ ON SE TIIIIIIIRE !!! _*part en courant avec Banana sous le bras *_

Xanxus : REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE, BANDE DE DÉCHETS !!! _*fonce à leur suite *_

Bel : Ushishishi ~ ~ Le Prince veut sa compote ~ ~ _* s'élance à la suite de sa future confiture *_

Mammon : Pour une fois qu'on peut avoir de la bouffe gratos ! _*chope le pull de Bel et se laisse entrainer * _ ET BEEEEEL !! J'VEUX MON FRIC !!!

Levi : BOSSU !! Je viens vous aidez !!! _* quitte aussi la pièce, tout parapluies dehors *_

Lussuria : Euh .... Minaaaaaa .... Bon, ça veut dire que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine les lecteurs !! Je vous aiiiiiiiiime 3 !


End file.
